Ayo Kelas Satu!
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] "Gosip, Masa Muda dan Sabun" / Salahkan pembicaraan absurd mereka tadi siang, mereka pun berpikir yang iya-iya antara sabun dan senpai mereka. /(Kumpulan Cerita, dari ulah para kelas satu sampai bersama para senior dan lainnya perchapter dengan cerita dan chara yang berbeda, Awas bromance/fanservice PHP)
1. Tu, Wa, Ga!

_**Jejak Kaki Author:**_ **Untuk merayakan kembalinya Shila dari hiatus, Shila pun membuat beberapa Fic lagi. Silahkan di baca dan mampir di fic lainnya.**

* * *

.

.

.

"AYO KELAS SATU!"

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, bromance berlebih

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship, Humor

.

.

.

* * *

Di Jepang, pertandingan baseball sma merupakan salah satu pertandingan olahraga yang cukup populer. Jangan mengaku orang Jepang kalau tak tahu permainan ini. Maka tak banyak pula anak sma yang rela menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan memainkan bola serta tongkat tersebut.

Salah satunya adalah SMA Seido. Sma yang dulunya pernah mengharumkan namanya atas keberhasilan memasuki final Koushien. Serta para pemain andalannya yang selalu giat berlatih. Setiap hari mereka fokuskan untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka. Mereka sangat serius untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Apa mereka tak bosan? Apa mereka tak jenuh?

Mungkin iya, tapi tidak jika...

"OOOOOOSSSSHHHH!"

"SAWAMURA BERISIK!"

Di salah satu sisi lapangan terdapat beberapa _rookie_ yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Selagi si trio anak kelas satu bertanding siapa yang dapat berlari lebih kencang, sang senior malah meneriakinya lantaran berisik.

"HOI KALIAN KELAS SATU!"

Tapi diabaikan begitu saja.

"FURUYA TUNGGGUUUUU!" Sawamura Eijun, nama anak kelas satu yang berlari dengan berisiknya. Sedangkan nama yang dipanggilnya adalah Furuya Satoru. Pemuda yang juga kelas satu, posisi yang sama yaitu _pitcher_ , dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi.

"Eijun-kun. Jangan berteriak lagi, Kuramochi- _senpai_ sudah marah tuh." Yang menyusul mereka berdua adalah yang paling pendek di antara ketiganya, Kominato Haruichi. Mereka bertiga berlari saling berkejar-kejaran. Memang anak kelas satu saat ini sedang disuruh lari mengelilingi lapangan. Tapi bukan berarti saling berkejar-kejaran seperti mereka bertiga ini . Hmm, mungkin mereka terlalu bersemangat.

Sedangkan anak kelas satu yang lain hanya berlari santai untuk memenuhi tugas semata, termasuk si duo lainnya, Kanemaru Shinji dan Toujou Hideaki.

"Kau tidak mengikuti mereka, Kanemaru?" tanya sang mantan _pitcher_ yang kini sudah beralih posisi menjadi _outsider_ itu, Toujou.

"Huh.. latihan kita baru saja dimulai. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk berlari." Yang hanya dijawab dengan malas oleh Kanemaru.

Di sisi lain lapangan, yaitu para senior kelas dua sedang mengawasi para anak kelas satu, termasuk Kuramochi yang sedari tadi berteriak pada trio anak kelas satu yang ributnya minta ampun –padahal hanya berlari.

"Che.. mereka selalu saja ribut. Apalagi Sawamura itu." Gerutu Kuramochi yang ditanggapi kikikan dari sang _catcher_ andalan Seido, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Biarkan saja. Paling nanti lelah sendiri."

Dan benar saja, setelah selesai trio kelas satu itu tepar di atas tanah sambil mengambil nafas. Lain si trio, lain si duo. Si duo hanya duduk santai sambil mengelap keringat dan berbagi minuman. Ecieee.

Salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Toujou pun berdiri.

"Oi.. mau ke mana?" tanya Kanemaru.

"Mereka sepertinya sangat kelelahan, pasti haus." Katanya sambil melirik pada si trio, memberi isyarat bahwa mantan _pitcher_ itu akan memberikan minumannya.

"Huh.. merepotkan." Dengan sok judes Kanemaru segera berdiri. Ia ambil beberapa botol minuman yang lain kemudian berjalan mendahului Toujo. "Minumanmu itu ya untukmu, jangan dibagi pada orang lain. Nanti kau minum apa?"

"Eh? Tapi tadi kau meminum minumanku."

Kanemaru gondes. Mengabaikan Toujou ia berjalan cepat ke arah si trio. Dasar.

"Oi baka! Ini minuman kalian!"

"Kanemaru! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami kalau kau tak datang!" Kata Sawamura dengan suara setengah berteriaknya sambil memeluk kaki Kanemaru. Jangan lupakan air mata yang mengalir deras menghiasi harunya.

"ARRGG! LEPASKAN! SALAHMU SENDIRI LARI SEENAK JIDAT!"

"Terimakasih Kanemaru." Yang ini sudah jelas siapa. Si Kominato bungsu mengambil air minumnya kalem dan ucapan terimakasih seadanya tanpa adegan lebay.

"Gluk gluk gluk." Si Furuya hanya mengambil air minum dengan ' _doumo_ ' dan langsung meneguk setengah botol.

Kelimanya kemudian berkumpul merapat disana sambil melepas lelah.

.

.

.

.

Latihan memukul.

Kelima anak kelas satu kesayangan kita kini mengantre bak anak bebek mengikuti sang induk, yang kali ini sang induk adalah _catcher_ andalan mereka si Miyuki Kazuya. Ia sedang bersiap-siap memukul dari kotak _batter_.

KLANG

 _Homerun_.

"Uohh. Miyuki. Jarang sekali kau bisa memukul bagus tanpa ada _runner_. Hmm. Mungkin kau sudah menyadari akan arti menjadi _clean up_." Oceh Sawamura tepat dibelakangnya.

"Diam kau, Bakamura." Kata Miyuki melirik ke belakangnya yang terdapat barisan lima _kouhai_ mengantre siap untuk giliran mereka latihan memukul. "Pfftt..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, ha!?" Sawamura merasa tersinggung.

"Hahaha. Lucu saja. Di antara kalian berlima, hanya kau yang paling payah dalam memukul." Kata Miyuki sambil menunjuk mereka berlima. Anggota Seido yang lain yang mendengar komentar Miyuki hanya tergelak tawa, sedangkan Sawamura hanya kesal.

"GGGRRRRRRR..."

"Tidak apa, Eijun-kun." Kata Haruichi menghibur sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu. "Tapi kaulah paling jago nge- _bunt_."

"Hanya nge- _bunt_ gitu, Harucchi!?"

"Ya. Mungkin setiap giliranmu kau hanya akan melakukan bunt." kata Kanemaru.

"DIAAAAMMMM!"

"Hahahahahahaha."

.

.

.

.

"Nah, bersiaplah. Kita kedatangan anak kelas tiga yang akan melihat kita latihan hari ini."

Para anak kelas tiga –termasuk sang _manager_ di dalamnya– kemudian memasuki lapangan dengan aura mengintimidasi. Terutama dari sang kapten sebelumnya, Yuki Tetsuya. Sepertinya ia sangat bersemangat karena dapat menginjak lapangan kembali setelah beberapa lama absen untuk persiapan ke jenjang berikutnya. Tak lupa pula kehadiran anak kelas tiga lain, seperti _spitz-senpai_ misalnya alias Isashiki Jun.

"HOORAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH? CEPAT LATIHAN DAN JANGAN BERMALASAN!" Tuh kan, baru saja datang sudah menebar aura intimidasi apalagi dengan kalimat perintahnya itu. Beberapa anggota yang lain pun pada lari tunggang langgang dan segera berlatih karena tak ingin diomelin oleh para anak kelas tiga.

Lain dengan anggota pemain lain pula dengan _manager_. Kita intip sekilas di bagian pinggir lapangan tempat _manager_ berkumpul. Bukannya teriak-teriak tak jelas serta bentakan seperti kumpulan lelaki di sebelah, teriak-teriak di sini malah seperti ini.

"Kyaa... _senpai_ ~ Selamat datang kembali!"

"Lama tak bertemu."

"Huuueee... aku kangen."

"Iya iya. Hehe.. aku juga kangen."

Disini mah bertebar aura _girly_ juga pelukan dan sambutan hangat. Hmmm.. lelaki dan perempuan memang beda ya.

Yuk lanjut.

"Oi, Toujo." Isashiki meneriaki Toujo. Berteriak dengan keras sehingga semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

"A, ada apa? _Senpai_?" Tanya Toujo sedikit gagu. Sang senior kemudian mendekati dirinya.

"Kau tak ingin menjadi _pitcher_ lagi?"

"Maaf?"

Pertanyaan dari Isashiki pun terdengar oleh ke dua _pitcher_ kelas satu, Sawamura dan Furuya.

"Ayolaaahh.. kalau kau berlatih pasti bisa. Bahkan ku pikir kau bisa lebih baik dari Furuya dan Bakamura itu." Kata Isashiki berbicara dengan kuat dan penuh sindiran. Sepertinya memang itulah maksud Isashiki. Kedua _pitcher_ itu pun mendekati mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku baka, _spitz-senpai._ " Sawamura langsung nyosor aja.

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan posisi _ace_ padamu." Yang ini Furuya langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam karena egonya itu.

Toujou sedikit mengerti maksud dari Isashiki yang hanya ingin memanas-manasi _pitcher_ mereka itu agar mereka lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Ah.. Bagaimana ya. Aku juga ingin berdiri di atas _mound,_ sih." Jawab Toujou.

"APAA!?" Kedua _pitcher_ itu pun berteriak terkejut merasa posisi mereka bisa terancam jika mantan _pitcher_ itu memang ingin kembali ke jalan yang benar eh maksudnya kembali ke posisi semulanya sebagai _pitcher_.

"Hahaha.. bercanda." Jawab Toujo lagi dengan tawa. "Tapi tidak, terimakasih. Ku pikir _outsider_ juga posisi yang cocok untukku. Dan, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti Isashiki- _senpai_." Katanya menatap Isashiki dengan yakin.

"Sepertiku, huh?" Isashiki hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. "Terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun, dasar anak kelas satu! Kau tak akan pernah bisa sepertiku kalau bermalasan terus!" kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka disana dengan sikap _bossy_ -nya. Sedangkan Toujou hanya tersenyum saja melihat _senpai_ nya yang satu itu. Sedangkan kedua _pitcher_ yang lain hanya menatap bingung.

"Jadi, kau ingin menjadi _pitcher_ lagi atau tidak sih?" Tanya Sawamura dengan anggukan dari Furuya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, kan."

"Huft.." Keduanya bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ini sebenarnya sudah dari dulu saya pingin buat, dulu juga mbak neko nge-request trio ichinen :D tapi saat itu yah memang saya masih syusyah mau buat jadinya yaa gak selesai-selesai.  
Dan sekarang saya buat deh mereka berlima karena memang kan selain si trio ada si duo itu lagi. Khikhikhi...  
lumayan buat nambah bahan fangilrlingan XD  
Ampun saya fujo sangaaadddhhtt!**

 **EHEM!**

 **Maaf atas hiatusnya Shila sebelumnya. Memang niatnya sih selama hampir dua bulan (ya?) Shila mau istirahat dulu dan mau mensucikan diri. Ceilee.. tapi setelah itu bakal bejad lagi. #ditimpuk**

 **WAAAHHH... Disini sudah rame ya gak kayak dulu lagi yang masih sepiiiiiiii pake banget malah. Shila gak tau nih apa masih di sambut atau enggak di sini karena udah seenaknya aja kabur. Maaf banget ya. Tapi sebentar kan cuma? (Sebentar apanya!?) Jadi nggak enak :')**

 **Aahhh... tak tahulah Shila apakah ni bagus atau ndak. Begitu juga dengan fic yang lain.**

 **Semoga aja dengan begini Shila di maafin ya karena udah hiatus. ;)  
ai lop yu semuanyaaaaaaaa...**

 **Maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Typo. Kata. Kesamaan dan segala jenisnya, semua hanya kebetulan semata. Terimakasih.**

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


	2. Pocky

.

.

.

"AYO KELAS SATU!"

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, bromance berlebih, fanservice penuh PHP  
Ettoo... alurnya disini acak ya, jadi kadang gak sesuai, gak nyambung, bisa juga saling berhubungan maupun tidak. Hahaa.. tapi nikmatin sajalah~

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" **POCKY"**

 **.**

"Hooraaa... kalian lama sekali." Isashiki langsung ngamuk mendapati duo pitcher kelas satu yang datang terlambat.

Seperti malam-malam biasa. Biasanya beberapa dari mereka akan berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan, yang menjadi korban adalah kamar Miyuki untuk dijadikan basecamp. Sawamura dan Furuya kembali terseret lagi didalamnya karena paksaan Miyuki yang tak mau jadi babu sendiri. Ya, mereka jadi babu.

Furuya dan Sawamura disuruh inilah dan itulah. Dan terakhir ini adalah membeli minuman kaleng dan jajanan lainnya. Sebagai adik kelas yang baik tentu mereka mau-mau saja. Apalagi Furuya yang entah mengapa malah merasa senang sekali disuruh-suruh.

"Maaf." Furuya dan Sawamura hanya bisa berucap maaf. Salahkan juga sih pesanan para senior di sana, Isasiki, Yuki, Kuramochi dan Miyuki, yang walaupun hanya berempat tapi pesanannya terlampau banyak.

Isashiki mengambil salah satu minuman kaleng. Membukanya dan meminumnya dengan beberapa kali teguk.

"Kalian ini tau tidak sih bagaimana harus sigap dan disiplin. Dulu, sewaktu aku masih... (bla bla bla bla)" Isashiki berceloteh panjang seakan dirinya mabuk. Duo pitcher hanya diam mengangguk saja.

"Jun, sudahlah. Aku ingin melanjutkan bermain shogi." Kata sang kapten yang ingin Sawamura untuk melanjutkan gilirannya.

"Hahaha.. mau berapa kali pun Jun-san menceramahi mereka, mereka tetap baka!" Kata Miyuki yang sedang bermain video game dengan Kuramochi.

"Miyuki sialan." Sawamura meletakkan bidaknya dengan perasaan campur antara kesal dan marah. Furuya sendiri melanjutkan pijat-memijat kaki sang wakil kapten.

"Cih membosankan sekali." Isashiki kembali meracau tak jelas. Tangannya kemudian meraba-raba isi dari kantung plastik berisi jajanan yang telah dibeli oleh Sawamura dan Furuya tadi.

"Oi, Tetsu. Aku punya ide." Katanya tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaring telungkupnya tadi. Duduk bersila dan menunjuk Sawamura untuk mendekat. Sawamura sih mau-mau saja disuruh mendekat.

"Aku punya hukuman buat kalian."

"Eh?"

"Makan ini!"

"Apa!?"

Isashiki mengeluarkan sebuah jajanan stik berlapis krim coklat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kebanyakan orang, Pocky. Sawamura yang pernah diceritakan teman-teman sekelasnya pun tau dan mengerti maksud dari Isashiki.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hohooo.. kau menolak, Sawamura?"

Sawamura tau maksud dari 'makan' makanan itu. Bukan hanya cerita dari temannya saja sih, tapi juga berbekal dari komik yang sering dia baca. Sedangkan Furuya sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menatap.

"Hei.. hei.. Furuya. Kau mau kan?" Kata Isashiki sambil merangkul pemuda tinggi itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Sawamura tidak mau?" Tanyanya polos.

"Hyahaa.. abaikan saja dia. Dipaksa sedikit nanti pasti mau." Kata Kuramochi kemudian mencekik leher Sawamura dari belakang.

"Sakiiiittt! Lepaskaaann!"

"Cuma makan biasa kok, tapi ada caranya." Kata Miyuki. "Kalian berdua menggigit satu pocky ini dari kedua ujungnya. Tidak boleh patah dan kalian harus menghabiskannya."

"Hoo.. begitu." Kata Furuya mengangguk sok mengerti dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Ayo Sawamura. Kita mulai." Tanpa basa-basi mungkin karena sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba, ia mendekat dan menangkup wajah Sawamura.

"O, Oi! FURUYA!"

"Diam, Sawamura."

Furuya langsung membekap mulut Sawamura yang berisik itu dengan satu stik pocky. Dirinya sendiri pun langsung melahap pocky dari ujung satunya. Sawamura tidak bisa mengelak. Dirinya di pegangi dari belakang oleh Kuramochi dan kepalanya yang di tangkup oleh Furuya. Pikirannya kacau dihadapi oleh wajah Furuya yang semakin mendekat.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

"Ayo Furuya!"

Isashiki, Yuki dan Miyuki meneriaki dan memberi semangat. Mereka yang menonton semakin terpacu. Apalagi jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis. Sawamura semakin panik.

 **TAK**

Patah tengah jalan. Sawamura sang pelaku menelan pocky di mulutnya dengan ganas. Furuya sendiri hanya menghabisi pocky sisanya dengan muka datar.

"SAWAMURA! KENAPA KAU MEMATAHKANNYA HAH!?" Isashiki naik darah karena tontonannya tiba-tiba saja putus di tengah jalan padahal sebentar lagi menghadapi puncak.

"Wajah kami berdekatan dan hampir bersentuhan tahu!?" Bela Sawamura.

"Hah? Memang itulah tujuannya dari permainan ini, baka!"

Sawamura kalah telak. Ia yang memang dasarnya selalu tak bisa berkutik kalau berhadapan dengan para senior, apalagi melawan perkataannya.

"Selanjutnya, Kuramochi! Miyuki!"

"Apa!?" kaget keduanya.

Kedua orang yang namanya dipanggil hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka tahu pasti akan sulit melawan titah senior. Keduanya kemudian bersiap, saling berhadapan dan mengigit kedua ujungnya. Saling menggeroti stik pocky itu dengan lambat sekali. Sebenarnya mereka sengaja makan dengan lambat. Lihat saja wajah keduanya yang saling bertatapan dengan aura hitam. Maju mati, tak maju juga mati. Jadi keduanya makan dengan lambaaaat sekali, bahkan para penonton pun bosan.

"Kalian ini apa hah? Lambat! Membosankan!" Kata Isashiki marah lagi. Mungkin efek mabuk minum minuman kaleng. Perhatian, yang diminumnya hanya teh oolong. "Tidak seru. Ciuman sana!"

TAK

"Tidak mau!" Kata keduanya setelah saling mematahkan pocky. Mungkin mereka kesal. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua sebagai rekan tapi rival di suruh ciuman. Ogah bingits.

"Ohoho.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau selanjutnya spitz-senpai dan leader?" Celetuk Sawamura yang langsung diiyakan oleh semuanya disana kecuali Isashiki. Kalau Yuki mah selaku kapten yang baik tentu harus menunjukkan sikap yang patut dicontoh. Yaitu berat sama dipikul ringan sama di jinjing. Jangan mikir yang macam-macam dulu ya.

"Hmm. Apa boleh buat. Ayo, Jun."

"O, Oi.. TETSU!"

Yuki memaksa Isashiki agar mau melakukannya. Isashiki berusaha mengelak namun tak bisa. Yuki pun sampai-sampai mendorong Isashiki ke lantai. Yuki yang berada di atas menahan pergerakan Isashiki dan memasukkan pocky ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itadakimasu."

"Ngg!"

Yuki langsung saja tancap gas mulai menggigiti ujung satunya. Sedangkan Isashiki sendiri panik di tempat.

"Uoooohh..!"

Semua yang melihat sangat penasaran dan doki-doki sendiri. Melihat keduanya tindih-tindihan dan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat. Sampai tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan...

CKLEK

Ada yang menginterupsi masuk mengganggu ketegangan. Disaat yang lainnya lengah, Isashiki mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mematahkan pocky tersebut dan menyingkir dari Yuki.

"Kerja bagus, Kanemaru!" Kata Isashiki memberi acungan jempol pada Kanemaru dan dua anak kelas satu lainnya yang ternyata datang menginterupsi tadi. Ketiga anak kelas satu itu hanya merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan penonton tadi hanya kecewa. Yuki sendiri menghabiskan sisa pocky di mulutnya.

"Yahh.. padahal lagi seru-serunya." Kata Kuramochi yang kecewa.

"Err... maaf kami mengganggu kalian." Kata Kominato Haruichi yang walaupun tak tahu apa-apa tapi tetap merasa bersalah karena mengganggu kegiatan mereka di dalam.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Miyuki yang sudah kehilangan moodnya.

"Kami mau mengajak Sawamura dan Furuya untuk belajar. Nilai mereka akhir-akhir ini turun." Kata Toujo menjelaskan dan langsung menohok hati keduanya.

"Se, senpai.." Sawamura pun berbicara. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja mainnya."

"Hah? Padahal tadi kau tidak mau." Kuramochi sebal karena tadi Sawamura yang paling tidak mau tapi sekarang malah minta lanjut.

"Hahaha... aku tahu. Itu pasti cuma alasan agar kau tak mau belajar kan." Kata Miyuki yang membenarkan motif asli Sawamura.

"Argghh.. kau sendiri mau kan!? Bilang saja. Iya kan, Furuya?" Furuya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Untuk kali ini dia sependapat dengan Sawamura. Dasar, keduanya sama-sama malas belajar.

"Baiklah. Kalian bertiga ayo kemari."

Sebenarnya Kanemaru, Toujo dan Haruichi merasakan firasat buruk dari mereka semua. Namun sebagai junior paling baik, mereka abaikan dan menuruti titahnya. Menutup pintu dan duduk ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Selanjutnya, Kanemaru dan Toujo!" kata Kuramochi berteriak layaknya pembawa acara sambil menganggat tinggi-tinggi pocky.

"APA!?" ketiga anggota baru hanya terkejut

"Uooohh...! prok prok prok prok prok" sedangkan sisanya hanya bertepuk tangan ria menantikan tontonan selanjutnya.

Mau tidak mau sepertinya mereka harus terseret oleh arus permainan yang telah dibuat ini. Kanemaru dan Toujo hanya saling menatap pocky yang akan menjadi korban mereka.

"Ayo, cepat mulai!" Kata yang lainnya tak sabar menanti.

Kanemaru dan Toujo saling bertatapan dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahh... oke. Ayo kita mulai, Toujo."

"Baik, Shinji."

Keduanya pun saling berhadapan dan menggigit masing-masing ujung pocky. Secara perlahan mereka saling menggerogoti stik berlapis coklat itu dengan khidmat. Keduanya berkonsentrasi pada gigitan masing-masing.

"Uooohh.. gluk" Para penonton meneguk ludah dan tak melepaskan pandangan mereka.

Keduanya semakin mendekat. Dan saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi, mereka sempat terhenti dan saling berpandangan. Cukup lama tapi tak ada yang menginterupsi acara tatapan keduanya. Setelah kian detik terlewati akhirnya mereka meneruskan kembali perjalanan gigitan mereka namun kali ini lebih secara perlahan. Melihat cara mereka seperti itu entah mengapa terlihat lebih erotis dan membuat penonton menahan nafas.

Tinggal tiga senti lagi. Kedua bibir mereka semakin mendekat. Dua senti lagi. Masih saling menggigit. Suasana pun sudah semakin tegang, dan...

TAK

"Aku menyerah."

"Aaahhhhh...!" suara kekecewaan para penonton.

"Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi." Kuramochi mengacak-acak rambut Miyuki.

"Oi, Oi.." sang empunya hanya melirik sinis.

"Hampir puncaknya dan kau malah menyerah, KANEMARUUU!" Sawamura mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya dengan air mata yang banjir.

"Hmm. Pertunjukan yang bagus." Kata Yuki memuji dengan kedua lengannya yang dilipat.

"Toujo.. Kanemaru.." warna merah mendominasi pipi Kominato muda, begitu pula dengan Furuya yang baru mengerti sebenarnya arti dan tujuan dari permainan ini. Jadi selama ini kamu kemana aja Furuya.

"Lagian kami kemari hanya ingin mengajak belajar. Iya kan, Toujo?"

"Haha.. benar, Shinji."

Keduanya hanya saling tersenyum dan bertatap.

"Cih. Kalian pasti sudah merencakannya kan. Huh. Dasar." Kata Isashiki juga sebal.

Keduanya hanya tersenyum secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Isashiki.

"Membosankan. Sayang sekali Ryo tidak kemari. Padahal kita bisa lihat adegan incest." Celetuk Isashiki.

"Hah?" Haruichi hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sudah ah. Aku mau kembali. Ayo, Tetsu."

"Kalian belajarlah yang rajin."

Kemudian Isashiki dan Yuki pergi kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Oi, ayo. Jangan mencari alasan lagi untuk lari dari belajar." Kata Kanemaru mengancam Sawamura.

"Ba, baik."

.

.

.

Chap 2 END

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah..**  
 **Nantikan lagi tingkah-tingkah mereka bersama para senior lainnya di chap selajutnya**

 **Maaf tuk kesalahan, Typo, bahasa, dan lainnya**  
 **Mohon kritik dan sarah, review**

 **Terimakasih**

 _ **Salam Fantasy~**_


	3. Gosip, Masa Muda dan Sabun

.

.

.

"AYO KELAS SATU!"

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, Ejaan yang tidak benar, ambigu  
Ettoo... alurnya disini acak ya, jadi kadang gak sesuai, gak nyambung, bisa juga saling berhubungan maupun tidak. Hahaa.. tapi nikmatin sajalah~

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **3**

 **.**

" **GOSIP, MASA MUDA DAN SABUN"**

Summary: Salahkan pembicaraan absurd mereka tadi siang, mereka pun berpikir yang iya-iya antara sabun dan senpai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tinggal di asrama kan?" Tanya salah seorang teman sekelas Sawamura dan Kanemaru.

Siang itu sedang istirahat makan siang dan tumben-tumbenan mereka membuat kelompok makan siang di kelas saat itu. Ah. mungkin itu karena mereka mengantri ingin membaca komik yang dipinjam Sawamura dari Yoshikawa Haruno.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kanemaru.

"Ada yang membuatku penasaran saja." Yang bertanya itu kita sebut saja si 'Teman A' berhubung ia hanya figuran disini. Soal wajah kalian bisa melihat animanganya kembali dan asal comot saja pilih siapa yang kalian inginkan. Hum. "Kalian sekamar berapa orang?" lanjutnya.

"Bertiga." Jawab singkat oleh Kanemaru.

"Hmm. Begitu ya." Katanya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Apa sih dari tadi kau membuat kami juga ikut penasaran." Kali ini si Teman B yang bersuara diikuti oleh si Teman C yang ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita ini masih kelas satu SMA, kan. Kita masih muda, segar dan semangat. Sudah seharusnya kita menghabiskan masa muda dengan bersenang-senang." Celotehnya.

"Ya. Lalu kau ingin bilang kalau kami pemain baseball ini membosankan, begitu?" Kata Kanemaru dengan aura hitamnya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi yah kita pasti punya cara masing-masing dalam menikmati hidup ini kan. Kalian pun punya cara tersendiri sebagai anak baseball."

"Dari tadi kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti." Kata si Teman B.

"Bicara langsung saja kenapa?" Lanjut si Teman C yang juga mulai penasaran dengan celotehan si Teman A.

"Itu dia. Tentunya kita pasti pernah melakukan itu kan?"

"Itu..." Ketiganya semakin penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Cepat katakan saja."

"O...na..."

PLETAK

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mendengar suku kata terakhir, tanpa ragu Kanemaru langsung memukul kepala si Teman A. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata hal aneh."

"Sakit woi." Si Teman A mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol(?) itu.

"Hahaha.. mulai lagi deh pikiran mesummu itu keluar." Kata si Teman B sambil menertawakannya.

"Diumur kita yang segini pasti hal itu termasuk normal, kan."

"Iya, tapi kau membuatku tidak berselera makan lagi." Kata si Teman C kembali menutup bentou-nya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kalian yang berasrama itu apa punya privasi buat melakukan itu? Kau tahu kan. Untuk memuaskan hasrat diri sendiri."

"Oi. Kita sedang makan dan ini di kelas." Kata Kanemaru mengingat kembali di mana kini mereka berada. Untung di kelas itu sepi. Hanya ada mereka berlima dan beberapa anak lain yang sepertinya beruntung tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal berlima, Sawamura sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Sawamura, hei.. bagaimana kau melakukannya hah?" Tanya si Teman A langsung merangkul Sawamura yang ternyata sedang asyik membaca komik. "Apa ada tempat di mana kau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja di kamarku." Celetuk Sawamura.

"APA!?" Kanemaru terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Sawamura ternyata juga bisa begitu. Padahal jika dilihat dia itu seperti anak anjing polos yang tak tahu apa-apa dan juga idiot. Tapi tetap saja sih Sawamura itu laki-laki. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuramochi-senpai atau Masuko-senpai?"

"Oh.. kadang mereka ikut bergabung denganku."

"APA!?" Kali ini keempatnya terkejut.

"Fufu.. tak ku sangka kau begitu akrab dengan senpai-mu. Bahkan melakukannya bersama." Kata si Teman A dengan muka sok taunya.

"Huooo.. hebat. Tak kusangka anak baseball sesolid itu." Si Teman B dan Teman C terkagum-kagum.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian benar-benar melakukannya? Bersama?" Kanemaru berusaha meyakinkan kembali.

"Apa sih Kanemaru? Tentu saja. Baca komik kan?" Tanya Sawamura polos.

". . . ." keempatnya kembali terdiam.

' **Ah.. Seharusnya kami tak usah terlalu memikirkannya.'** Batin mereka _._

"Err.. Sawamura. Kau tak menyimak pembicaraan kami ya?" Tanya si Teman C.

"Kurasa tidak, hehe." Kata Sawamura dengan polos, lagi.

"Ya sudah. Kau baca saja komik itu sendiri. Sialan." Kata si Teman B.

"Jadi aku salah ya? Ayolah. Aku akan ikut pembicaraan kalian." Kata Sawamura dengan menutup komik yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Terserah."

"Lalu sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa."

"Kau tadi bertanya padaku bagaimana aku melakukannya kan? Memangnya melakukan apa?" Tanya Sawamura lagi.

"Ah. Benar. Sampai situ. Aku tadi hanya penasaran saja. Kalian kan anak asrama. Kurasa mungkin tidak ada ruang privasi untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku hanya sekolah dan selalu berlatih bahkan tak sempat untuk memikirkan mau melakukan hal itu." Kanemaru memasang wajah berpikir.

"Memang melakukan apa sih?" Sawamura masih bertanya. Sepertinya ia masih belum nyambung.

"Argh. Sini ku bisikkan. Psssttt.." Bisik si Teman C dan bisikannya membuat wajah Sawamura sedikit bersemu.

"Oh. Itu ya..." kata Sawamura dengan canggung.

"Hah. Kurasa Sawamura sama saja. Apalagi dia ini idiot baseball." Kata Kanemaru.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Sawamura tidak terima dibilang begitu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan senpai kalian? Apa tidak ada yang mengajari kalian?" tanya lagi oleh si Teman A.

"HAH? Kenapa mereka harus mengajari kami?"

"Hah? Kupikir anak klub itu solid. Pasti dong senpai akan mengajarkan segala sesuatunya pada kouhai. Termasuk dalam hal itu."

"Ah. Ada-ada saja."

"Tapi bisa saja mereka yang belum memberitahukannya pada kalian." Kata si Teman B.

"Ah benar juga."

"Mungkin mereka masih menyimpan rahasia, atau melakukannya secara diam-diam" Kata si Teman A mulai memprovokasi.

"Misal sewaktu mereka menyuruh kalian pergi keluar kamar ..." kata Teman B memperkirakan.

"..atau mungkin saat waktu mandi." dilanjut oleh Teman C.

"Benar juga" Kanemaru dan Sawamura hanya mengiya-iyakan saja.

"Aku tahu. Kalian harus memperhatikan sabun kalian" Si Teman A mulai menyampaikan idenya.

"Sabun?"

"Benar."

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba di Asrama Semangat Baseball Seido.

"Sawamura, ayo. Kau sudah siap?"

Para anak kelas satu bersiap untuk mandi. Kanemaru dan Toujo sedang menunggui Sawamura yang sedang bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Furuya dan Haruichi sudah mendahului mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku lupa di mana menaruh sabunku." Kata Sawamura dengan panik sambil keluar kamar melapor pada penjaganya alias Kanemaru.

"Mungkin terbawa oleh Kuramochi-senpai?" tebak Toujou.

Panjang umur, baru saja dibicarakan orang yang dimaksud tadi datang bersama dengan teman sekamarnya yang lain.

"Hoi.. Sawamura. Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja membawa sabunmu. Jadinya ya kami pakai." Kata Kuramochi.

"Ugwaaa ugwaaaa." Kata Masuko mengiyakan.

"Eh, Masuko-senpai juga tak bawa?" tanya Kanemaru.

"Bukan begitu. Kami selalu memakai sabunnya berdua."

 **CTAAARRRRRR! BERDUA!?**

Muncul petir khayalan yang menyambar Sawamura dan Kanemaru. Salahkan pembicaraan absurd mereka tadi siang hingga bisa berpikiran yang iya-iya. Perhatian. Pikiran ini hanya ada pada Kanemaru dan Sawamura. Toujo hanya adem anyem saja karena menganggap itu hal normal. Penghematan, pikirnya.

 _ **/'Aku pernah membaca sebuah komik, biasanya sebuah klub olahraga itu mereka antar timnya solid. Bahkan melakukan hal itu secara bersama-sama. Hati-hati saja. Bisa-bisa ketagihan, keterusan dan eh jadi belok entar.'/  
**_ Kanemaru dan Sawamura mengingat perkataan si Teman A.

"Maaf Sawamura-chan. Sabunmu jadi habis." Kata Masuko sambil memberikan botol sabun cair yang kosong.

 _ **/ 'Perhatikan juga, sabun cair yang cepat habis atau sabun batangan yang cepat mengecil.'/**_

"Ce, cepat sekali habisnya." Kata Sawamura agak canggung sambil menerima botol tersebut.

"Yah.. maaf deh nanti kami ganti. Habis tadi keenakan soalnya." Kata Kuramochi santai sambil masuk kamar diikuti oleh Masuko.

"Shinji, Sawamura, ayo." Kata Toujo sambil menyeret duo sekelas itu yang masih syok.

Mereka kemudian tiba di depan pemandian umum asrama.

"Tetsu, aku aku mau ke kamar. Aku lupa sabunku."

"Pakai saja punyaku, Jun."

"Tidak. Kau pasti nanti minta imbalan menggosokkan (punggung) punyamu kan."

Kanemaru dan Sawamura membatu.

Kemudian terlihat Chris dan Miyuki keluar dari pemandian secara bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana Miyuki?"

"Enak sekali senpai. (kaki) punya ku rasanya nyaman sekali."

"Pijatan itu bagus untuk (kaki)mu yang tegang karena banyak berlari."

 **GYYYAAAAAA!**

Kanemaru dan Sawamura berteriak dalam hati.

"Duh. Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Toujo yang kebingungan. "Kalian sepertinya terlalu tegang. Mau aku pijat?"

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK"

Beberapa hari itu mereka berdua mengalami syok berat karena perbincangan absurd tadi siang. Salahkan si trio Teman Figuran itu.

.

END(?)

.

* * *

.

Was awas.. ambigu.. hehe.. kalau kurang ambigu, maaf aja ya. Kalau terlalu ambigu, maaf juga. Muehehehee...


End file.
